


Stuck in the Christmas Lights

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [15]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert and Racetrack are Dumb, Christmas, M/M, Stuck in the Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Text Prompt about getting stuck in the lights
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stuck in the Christmas Lights

**Albert** / _ Finch _

**Umm just so you know, I’m kind of stuck in the Christmas lights.**

_ How did that happen? _

**I wanted to surprise you and have the house decorated by the time you got home**

_ Aww you’re so sweet  _

_ But again . . . how did you get stuck in the lights? _

**I recruited Race to help**

_ That was your first mistake. Was drinking involved? _

**Yeah I realize that and then we were decorating the tree and . . .**

_ That’s when you got tangled in the lights? _

**There might have been some drinking taking place and the mayhem that’s Race/Albert**

_ I’ll be home soon . . . or do you think you can untangle yourself?  _

**Uhhhh . . . I might need some help :-)**

_ If that’s code for something else, you need to kick Race outta the house . . .  _

**Done! See you soon, bubs!**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's short and sweet. Feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
